Soldiers
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: This is our story. We fight to protect. To protect what you love you must fight for it. That is what I've learned with the coming of the job. There is only a selected few who gets the acceptance letter. What I do is for peace and justice. I must live my life. Because I don't know when my time will end. A destiny chosen for me.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, my first story ever . I'm excited, I've change the title from "The Soldiers" to "Soldiers" instead sorry to have confuses you readers who were looking for the first title. I'm going to enjoy writing this for my readers and I hope you the readers will love and enjoy it reading my story. This story has a lot of crossovers from anime/ manga's, cartoons, and games. My fanfic is based off of a website called "the soldier page" which based it on sailor moon. All rights go to the creators of the soldier page website and all rights go to the creators of all the shows that will be in my story/ on the website. The following story is based off of the characters/ shows of: Sailor Moon, Pokémon, and Card Captor Sakura, and later on in the story some more shows of the characters will be included as the story progress.**

**Let me not waist no more time so without further ado here is the first chapter of my story here is Chapter One of "Soldiers", ****High School Freshmen**

Chapter One: High School Freshmen

"Were am I?" I can't really figure it out I mean I know I'm dreaming but something is not right with this atmosphere I feel like I might suffocate in all this darkness. Nothing but darkness all around me, I'm by myself floating on air, no one, no images, nothing for miles in this whole area. "Hello is anyone here?" "Were am I" _inside your mind _"who's there?" "Am I dreaming?" _he he what do you think_? "Then I must be dead?" _if you were then I wouldn't be able to talk to you silly_ "if I'm not dead then were am I and who are you do I know you" _that's for you to find out_. As she said that I realize that our surrounding have change and I was now under water. The person I was talking to all along I could see their image now, "you looks like me" _that's because I am you or whom you might become_. She came closer to where I was and now we are face to face, _we will meet soon young kasumi all you have to do is wait _"when am I going to meet you?" _Soon child soon_ "how will I know when I meet you?" _You will know when the time is right_. So many things I wanted to ask her but before I could she interrupted me when she spoke, _I will give you a hint we will meet when you see two girls of red and yellow fighting a dragon _demon "but then.." _shush don't worry so much it will come soon more than you think now I have to go you will be waking up soon_. The water around me begins to disperse and I was now being pulled downward in the depth of the water and my shadow begins to float up on shore as I begin to awake from my little dream world, the next thing I knew I was looking at my 'shadow' the whole entire time as I felt myself wakening, as I watch her becoming a blurry vision I saw her smiling and mouthing something I couldn't quite understand.

Beep, Beep, Beep

'_What the hell'_, as I cursed to myself I begin to stir from my peaceful sleep as I turned off my alarm. '_My alarm'? _I looked around to see where I remembered I was at friend Satoshi house since we both go to the same school and my parents were out of town and I need a place to stay. As I got out of bed I begin to remember my strange looking dream, _what was she trying to say to me I could barely see, _I shoved off the though as I made my way into Satoshi room where I saw a "_beautiful" _sight, my friends Satoshi hugging and kissing on his pillow and Takeshi half way off the bottom of the bunk bed Satoshi has in his room. '_I wish I had a camera', _as I said to myself cursing at the thought of not getting this memorable moment in our childhood youth, I had to get both of these losers up before were late for school so I decided to wake up Mr. kissy face at the top bunk. Climbing up the ladder I saw Satoshi mumbling some words but I really couldn't hear him since he was saying them really low, before I could get anything out Mrs. Ketchum was knocking on his door signaling me to come out of the room. As I approach her she began to giggle, "Why are you laughing Mrs. Ketchum?" "Oh nothing dear, it's just my Satoshi is lucky to have a friend like you around" my face started to blush as Mrs. Ketchum said those words to me, it's not like I haven't heard it before it's just that every time I hear it I always blush and it drives me crazy. While Mrs. Ketchum stop phrasing me she told me to get ready and go downstairs to eat the breakfast she cook while she go wake up the boys, and that's what I did I went downstairs first to eat then went up wash up as I heard a loud bang in Satoshi room.

POV Satoshi:

"Alright wake up boy's time for your first day in school!" I jump up right out of my sleep when I heard my mom yelling, as I looked down at my I saw that she was crying? "Mourning mom. Why are you crying so early in the day?" "Oh I just can't believe my little boy is now a freshmen in high school" "hey what about me Mrs. Ketchum I'll be starting today too" as I heard Takeshi wanting to get some attention, "yes of course you too Takeshi, I'm just a proud momma, I saw all three of you kids grew up right before my eyes, including Kasumi, she is growing up to be a lovely lady and man would be happy to have her." Thinking back my mom was right Kasumi is looking more beautiful every day I blushed as an image of her pop up in my mind, also I was boiling mad at the thought of her with another man. With all this thinking I didn't really notice all eyes were on me as mom and Takeshi had these goofy looking smile/ smirk on their faces. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I said my mom was the first to respond, "nothing dear just thinking it would be great to have kasumi as a daughter in-law" if I was a tomatoes I wouldn't mind being red in the face but I'm not, "mom please Kasumi she is... is.. Just a friend, and that's all" "well a mom can dream can she, oh Kasumi just left out of the shower so come get ready boys" when my mom left the room I was now saved or at least I though until Takeshi had to open his big mouth. "So when are you going to confess to Kasumi anyway?" "She is just a friend what is there to confess about?" "Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" When he said those words they lingered into my head, _who am I trying to convince truthfully I don't know any more? _Before I could get a response in on his comment I heard him spoke before he left the room, "hey what was you having a dream about?" _What kind of question is that? _As I thought to myself, "I don't know why do you ask?" "I don't know maybe because my pants aren't tight around me if you know what I mean" with that saying he left. "What the hell did he mean by that…" before I could finish I looked down to see what he was talking about, and my reaction was perfect to the last detail, _why that asshole he knew the whole time even when my mom.. Holy shit my mom saw it she saw that I'm, _before I could finish I heard an angelic voice call out to me from outside my door, "come on Satoshi and get ready I won't wait for you forever you know." I began to blush at the thought what if Kasumi were to saw me like this what would she think about me, I cursed to myself and sign in relief as it finally went down "this is going to be the worst day ever" I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

POV Takeshi:

I love making fun of him I mean it's so plain to see that both of them have feelings for each other why don't they just confess I just don't get it. Me and Kasumi waited downstairs for Satoshi to get ready, _damn why he is so slow_, as I thought to myself, I mean it didn't take me long to eat, wash up, and get dress but why him? "Goddammit why is bone head taking so long Takeshi? Do you know why?" Kasumi asked me a question, _should I tell her the truth? Oh what the hell it could be fun, _"I don't know Kasumi, maybe he is having a _'hard' _time up their" "why are you putting so much enthuses on the '_hard' _part?" "I'm just saying its_ 'hard' _being that young maybe it would go down some while he is in the bathroom"

POV Kasumi:

_What the hell is he talking about? It makes no sense at all? I mean what the fuck is so god damn 'hard'?_

POV Takeshi:

The look of confusion on Kasumi face is priceless, I should tell her but where is the fun in that? She will catch on soon she isn't as dense as Satoshi is. "Sorry I'm late you guys" we both turned around to see Satoshi coming down the stairs, "finally you're here what were you doing up their?" I noticed his face gone red as Kasumi asked him that, so I was right he was reliving himself of his pain, _oh this day is getting more interesting by the minute. _Now that all of us were here we then grab our bags to head out the door but was stopped at the last foot of the step outside the house by Mrs. Ketchum. "Oh I can't take it you kids look so adorable in you new uniforms!"

POV Kasumi:

I had to agree I can't get enough my new high school uniform either **( I am not really good with description so I will post their uniforms on my page or look for it at TheSolderPage website. ) **I especially like the way Satoshi uniform fits him, he just looks so handsome, I blushed at my thoughts, and I've had a huge crush on him since we were ten years old. I keep letting out hints that I like him but he is such a "_bone head" _to even realize it, I was cut short when I heard Mrs. Ketchum spoke, "you kids have a good day at school and Takeshi, Kasumi make sure Satoshi stays out of trouble" "come one mom don't you trust me?" "Yes I do but I'm making sure I have a backup plan" me and Takeshi giggle at Mrs. Ketchum statement, "Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum well keep an eye on him" "Yeah no problem bone head here is safe in my hands" both me and Takeshi gave reassuring smiles to Mrs. Ketchum while Satoshi was in a corner sulking away his embarrassment mumbling "I can be trust worthy". As we said our good byes to Mrs. Ketchum, me Satoshi, and Takeshi set off our journey to our new school "Solaria Academy".

**The first chapter completed and done . okay I'm so happy that I was able to finish it and the next chapter will be on the way****. Hope you enjoyed this story and don't worry there is more to come, again I do not own Sailor Moon, Pokémon, Card Captor Sakura, but I do own this story.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said I do not own characters who are owned by; Pokémon creators, Card Captor Sakura or Sailor Moon. The character settings belongs to the creators of "****TheSoldierPage****" website creators. Who spent a lot of time in creating the webpage.**

**Please Read and Review, again I don't own the characters just the story, please follow this story. See you next time ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go the second chapter . yayy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be in my story but belong to the creators of these shows/games. Also to let the readers now this is my original story. But the layout of how the setting is goes out to the original layout creators of "TheSoldierPage" website.**

Chapter Two: Weird Meetings

POV Takeshi:

If I had a gun I would blow my brains out and put an end to my misery, because this is torcher. All this damn arguing over nothing I wish those two would shut up! Peace and quiet that's all I want is that too much to ask for because it seems that no one cares on how I feel.

POV Satoshi:

"I am telling you there is no way that is ever happening!" "How would you know Satoshi, I mean where in high school now so its bond to happen." Me and Kasumi been arguing since we left my house, back and forth and right now I'm starting to get frustrated from it, I mean come on who has an argument on who is going to be the first one in a relationship me or her? What the hell kind of question is that I mean there isn't really anyone I'm interested in and Kasumi... well she is kind of... oh never mind. _Who am I kidding she can find any guy in that school to be her boyfriend and they would accept. Not unless I have anything to say about it I mean... she is just, _"hello are you listening to me Satoshi Ketchum?" Being pulled out from my train of thought I turned to look at my little redheaded friend, "sorry Kasumi what were you saying?" "Seriously I said how do you think high school would be like, jeez what was you even thinking about anyway?" I began to blush at what she doesn't know, I was thinking about her but I won't tell _her_ that, "like I would tell _you_" still blushing knowing I was angry that she might find someone in our new school. "Whatever Satoshi, it's not like I can read your mind anyway" "who said that you could any-" "SHUT UP, just be quiet I don't know why you guys are arguing over dumb shit, it's just school it's not a big deal maybe to you guys since your freshmen but I've been at that school for about a year now so nothing is different than any other school. Who cares who gets in a relationship first when you get there, it's just school. So until we get I want both of you silent until we get there. Now do I make myself clear?" Wow a perfect example of a normal mourning, it just wouldn't be the same without one of Takeshi outburst, but this one was different he was really mad at us. _How long have we been arguing? _It was silent until Kasumi decide to put Takeshi in pain literally, the next thing I knew he was on the ground holding onto his stomach.

POV Takeshi:

God damn it what did I do? I just told them to stop arguing is that too much to ask for? Why the hell do I have to get punch in the gut? I prefer being pulled by the ear, damn that girl can hit hard.

POV Kasumi:

Successfully putting Takeshi in pain I continued with the conversation until I was rudely interrupted. "As I was saying high school is the most important time of our lives. For example clubs, filling out resumes when we get jobs, school dances and most importantly our senior year with the final dance..." "What is the final dance?" "PROM YOU IDIOT! If toy were to let me finish my sentence then you would know. It's the most romantic part of our lives besides weddings of course, it's when couples go together or to say when you get asked to go to this event to have the time of your lives sharing in the memories you spent with each other before high school end." "Kasumi I'm sorry to say this, but that is a load of crap! I mean who cares about a stupid dance anyway? It's just a waste of money and time the most important event is graduation and getting the hell out of there." From Satoshi little statement I felt it would be appropriate to hit him on his arm, which I did. "OWW what was that for?" "Obviously a stupid accusation, I mean a true romantic would understand. Not just some bonehead without a clue" "well excuse me for not understanding" with a very sarcastic tone in his voice he gave me a smirk knowing that I really hate when he does that. "Satoshi you get on my nerves sometimes I just want to-" "Okay guys enough" I didn't even notice Takeshi already recover from the attack I gave him moments ago, "Takeshi why are you interrupting me?" "Because were at the front entrance of the school and everyone is looking at you."

POV Satoshi:

Oh this is just priceless, Kasumi is now frozen in place and flushed with embracement. _Wow she is really cute when she is flushed like that, _I was now frozen by my words, _what the hell am I talking about she is just a friend and I was making a.. Umm... never mind! _With all eyes on us namely Kasumi I noticed a lot of girls whispering about her and guys all going google eye for her. _What the hell are they staring at? She's mine and no one else!_

_What the hell is the matter with me? Why am I getting all jealous for? I'm just being a really concern friend is that a crime? _I felt a tap on my shoulder noticing Takeshi grinning and laughing, "What's so funny?" "Nothing my friend good to see your feelings out in the open" I blushed at the fact I can't believe I'm showing my emotions, but is that bad that I'm concern for her? "I don't know what you're talking about Takeshi? I'm just concern for her" "right and I'm sure the death glares your giving those boys over their shows just how concern you are for Kasumi." If I wasn't red before I'm red now after hearing Takeshi next set of words, "it's almost like you being the jealous boyfriend protecting his property." "I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" I snapped at him, now all eyes were on me and I was flushed but not because of the stares but now Kasumi was looking at me with those gorgeous greenish blue eyes of hers. "Satoshi is something wrong?" "NO umm nothing is wrong Kasumi! Takeshi is just being funny" that part was true though cause now he was hysterically laughing at me, _glad I can be your joy of entertainment. _Much to my surprise I was looking towards the ground avoiding Kasumi eyes of confusion, I noticed that we were the only three left. Before I could say anything the school bell rang.

POV Kasumi:

Hearing the sound of a bell ranging I took my eyes off of Satoshi to notice something very important. "Holy crap were late for orientation" I grab a hold of Satoshi to drag him to the gym, which was in back of the school, "hurry up Satoshi, if you wasn't in so much of a daze we wouldn't be late now move it!" the last thing I needed was to be late on the first day, _stupid Satoshi_. I was running like my life depended on it until I heard a loud thumping sound and me on the ground, "hey watch were you're going red!" I looked to my left and saw a girl with long blond hair that goes all the way down to her back maybe even longer, blue eyes and a very mature looking face for her age, _with a face like hers she must get a lot of people confuse about her age. _I know for a fact that she must be around my age I don't why but I have a gut feeling that I'm right. "Hello are you listening to me?" Snapping out of my daze I looked up at her and got a closer look at her features, _wow she really is pretty I bet every guy drools over her. _"Hello red..." "Sorry a bit of a daze" "I can tell need a hand or you just going to sit their" I gave her a slit nod then she lead me a hand so I can get up. When I grabbed a whole of her hand I felt an electric shock of some kind like it was pulling me in or something? _What the hell was that I felt? _I didn't even notice our hands were still link and staring intensively at them, my trance was over when I pulled my hand away from hers. "Sorry about that, oh and bumping into you" she gave me a nod and walk past me, I sign as she kept walking towards the direction I left from. Before i could even make a step the long haired girl began to speak to me again, "not to disturb you red but did you see a girl with short yellow hair, red eyes kind of hyper with a Southside uniform?" It didn't cross my mind before but her uniform color was...

**My first cliffhanger lolx! Okay ik the story lining is a little slow but it will get better next chapter.**

**Who is this mysterious girl? Why when they link hands Kasumi feels something strange? Where the hell is Satoshi when all this happen? The answer you seek is in the next chapter of ****Soldiers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the website layout setting all rights go to the creators of "TheSoldierPage". If anyone know how to get in contact with the creators of the website Denchu or the webpage layout Deshi. Please let me know I tried to get in touch with them but no luck. If you found a way then let me know and tell me how to reach them. Please and thank you for your corporation. You readers would be a major help.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again Chapter 3 baby **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the creators of the animes/manga/games. Layout setting is based off of "The Soldier Page" website**

"Talking"

_Inside thoughts_

_Inside thoughts while in a conversation as person talks_

**Last Time on Soldiers: **It didn't cross my mind before but her uniform it was…

Chapter Three: Welcome to Solaria Academy

POV Kasumi:

"Hey you're in the Northside district" "yeah is that a problem?" "NO! Umm not at all just saying I really didn't notice your uniform" **(I will post the north side and south side uniforms in my profile) **okay now I'm embarrasses why am I acting like such an idiot today I'm usually stopping Takeshi or Satoshi from being fools. Speaking of Satoshi where is he anyway? "Yeah I haven't seen a girl of that description but do you think you can help me?" "It depends on what I can help you with" "don't worry its nothing stupid. I was just wondering if by chance you seen a goofy looking boy with black hair and brown eyes?" "There are a lot of goofy looking boys in this school I'm going to need more input on you're-" "HEY KASUMI" I looked in back of blondes back to see Satoshi running up towards us completely out of breath, "hey... why… did… you ran off… and left me behind?" "You was too slow that's why" I told him flat out giving him a straight answer, "well isn't this a lovely reunion sorry red I have to go." I turned my gaze to mystery girl and realize I didn't even know her name. "Hey wait" she turned around and looked at me, "sorry but if I were to see your friend what would I tell her since I don't know your name?" Even though she was far away I have a feeling that she was probably smiling. "My name is Denchu, tell her that Denchu is looking for her red" "okay and my name isn't red but Kasumi" "ha ha whatever you say red." Denchu started walking further away until she was out of line of vision, still staring out towards Denchu direction Satoshi brought me back to reality, "Kasumi aren't we missing the orientation thing?" Oh crap! With that said I left Satoshi in my dust once again, "why didn't you tell me" "you was to busy in a… hey wait up!" Ignoring my old time friend I kept on the pursuit to the gym, until again I bump into yet again another person, _why is ever one in my way today? _I stubble backwards waiting to fall flat on my butt until I was grabbed by my arm, saved by the person I bump into. "Hey are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just running a lit-" I stop midway sentence when I looked up at my _heroine. _She had reddish brownish eyes, short blonde hair, and a Southside uniform.

POV Satoshi:

Man that girl can run she should be in the track and field instead of swimming. I'm way out of breath. When I was around the corner and say Kasumi talking to some girl in a Southside uniform, _I wonder what they're saying._

POV Kasumi:

"By any chance your friends with Denchu?" She looked at me with shock and confusion, "yeah? I'm looking for her now, how do you know her?" "Oh I don't I just met her today when she was looking for you. Oh sorry let me introduce myself I'm Kasumi Williams first year" "HE HE hi I'm Deshi first year" _she seems like a really nice girl, _I saw she reached for my hand and met her half way when we shacked hands. Again I felt a tremble in my body the same way when I shocked Denchu hands, only thing different is that Deshi hands were hot. _Man if I don't let go I might melt with so much heat she is giving me, _"hey um Kasumi are you okay?" Snapping out of my thought I pulled my hand away from her to give her a reassuring smile. "Sorry a lot on my mind but yeah I'm okay, did I worry you?" "Yeah I mean like you spaced off when we shacked hands or something" "oh sorry about that long day I guess" "but the day just started?" "Yeah well…" "Sorry not to interrupt you- "_Well at least someone isn't trying to today" _I said in my mind. But there is some weird looking boy staring at us." I turned around to see what she was talking about to see Satoshi looking like a complete idiot, "what the hell? Why are you over there?" "Umm it's just um I didn't want to disturb you is all" "okay? But you didn't have to look like such a creep" "yeah well sorry. Oh hey umm do you know if orientation is still going on?" Deshi looked at him confused but gave him a response to his question. "Yeah it is but I rather stay out here" "why is that?" Satoshi asked her, "I already know about this school I did research on it before I applied for the place" "really? Can you tell us about it" Satoshi asked "why you didn't research it?" "Knowing my bonehead friend no he didn't" he gave me a glaring look, "okay I'll give you a brief intro of the place, umm Satoshi right? "Yup that's me I don't think I catch your name though." "Deshi, so let my start by saying that Solaria Academy has three schools all together. Before they were two schools NS Academy meaning North and South." "Just me asking why were they two schools together?" "Because stupid boy North and South had problems with each other but under certain circumstances the schools had to come together as one" giving Satoshi a short briefing of that matter and let Deshi finish the rest. "Kasumi is right North and South never liked one another, as a prank each schools messed with something. To make a long story short because of their pranks now both schools had to become one and that is the history of the NS Academy." Satoshi nod his head in agreement that he understand the conversation, "As for how it became three schools, well Eastern Public school was going to get shut down over money cut backs in the school district but not many schools has certain subjects that other schools study. For example Eastern had the top of the line testing scores that many public schools have, study social equity, and other crap. With a school like that many people wanted it to stay, NS deans wanted to make a collaboration with the school to make NS and Eastern one." "Oh I get it now so in order for eastern to stay they had to combined it with another school" _good to see that Satoshi is actually listening_ "that's right, a good thing that NS was so willing to volunteer themselves and was approve by the school board, which created Solaria Academy. In truth it's not a public school or private… It's more like a boarding school." "Boarding school?" Both I and Satoshi asked. "Yeah meaning you live with someone in the school outside with school property and the school housing are coed. I say this school gives you a college feeling that's why I like the place so much. Any more questions?" I turned my head towards Satoshi to see he can handle all that information, "now I get it thanks a bunch Deshi" _what a relief. _"Umm no problem Satoshi glad to help" I felt a weird atmosphere coming from them, _are the flirting with each other? _I hope not the only one he better have eyes for is me! I've been crushing on him for five years I deserve to get all his attention no matter how dense he is. I had to get these two apart from each other, before I could think of a way I heard someone calling for Deshi name. "Hey Deshi" "DENCHU" Deshi leap up in the air at the sight of her friend, half way towards Denchu, she dodge out of the way as Deshi landed on the ground face first. "OWW! Denchu why are you being so mean?" "Because moron I have been looking for you! Do you know how big this school is?" "Yes actually it's-" "It was a rhetorical question, and one more thing you-" Denchu stop midway to turn and looked at me and Satoshi, "hey red, when do you get here?" before I could answer I saw students leaving the gym showing that orientation was over. "Hey Kasumi I think we should head to our first period class." I nodded in agreement as me and him rushed in the crowed of students to head to class.

POV Normal:

Deshi saw as Kasumi and her friend walked towards the crowed while she waved her hands saying bye. Getting off the ground and sweeping the dirt off her skirt, Deshi turned to look at Denchu and gave her a questioning look. "Do you think that's the girl" Denchu gave a shrugged and responded to Deshi question, "I don't know? She is strange though" "you think everyone is strange" "I think you're strange" "that's not the point. We have a mission and we must fulfill it" "I know that much." Looking at her hand Denchu asked Deshi a question, "did you felt something" "felt something?" "When you were with her did you felt a strange current?" "My hands felt cold when I touched her. Also a calming feeling" "same with me." Moving her body at the direction of the school, Denchu turned her head to the side to look at Deshi showing a sly smirk on her face. "Maybe Kasumi is the one we are looking for."

**Please R&R see you next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not to confuse nobody with the images so ima get this out of the way. (Labeled North and South uniforms; this shows Takeshi in his Northside uniform, why isn't it label south? Because the uniforms are basically the same only difference is the color of the blazers. North is blue and South is red with a white shirt and a tie that's the same color as the pants or even a little darker. The same goes for the female's uniforms, north blue, south red with a tie same color as skirt. Now for Eastern which is now called Eastside, boys uniforms is what Satoshi is wearing and girl's uniforms go by years. Meaning first, second, third, and fourth year girls. Since Kasumi is a first year I posted the first year uniform, which is also the second year uniform. Until she is a third year, is when the uniform would change. When that happens I would post the third and fourth year uniform.) With this said here is Chapter 4**

Chapter Four: K.I.S.S.I.N.G

POV Kasumi:

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom RM 101**

**Period one) Physics RM 101**

**Period two) Algebra 1 RM 104**

**Period three) History 1 RM 200**

**Lunch**

**Period four) Spanish 1 RM 110**

**Period five) P.E Gym**

**Period six) ELA 1 RM 106 **

Wow just my luck I wanted French class. I mean that's why I wanted to go to this side of the school because of their specialty in French class and other languages, as for me I wanted French it's the language of love, just so romantic. We all can't have what we want though, my proof is dumbass behind me complaining how he hates math and all, god I wish he would shut up.

POV Satoshi:

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom RM 101**

**Period one) History 1 RM 200**

**Period two) Algebra 1 RM 104**

**Period three) Spanish 1 RM 110**

**Lunch**

**Period four) Physics RM 101**

**Period five) P.E Gym**

**Period six) ELA 1 RM 106**

"I hate math oh man" I looked at my schedule at least five times and it still wouldn't change. Kasumi stopped walking in front of and turned around to face me, "stop complaining would you, if you need help I won't mind" out of joy I leap from where I was standing and gave her a hug and told her something that I know would make her and of course me blush. "Thank you so much Kasumi, that's what I love about you"

POV Kasumi:

As soon as I heard the word "love" coming out of his mouth my face turned a sapphire red from blushing. _Damn you Satoshi! Not knowing what that word does to me_ _when you say it._ Still blushing I shoved him off of me and kept walking to my next class annoyed that Satoshi showing his stupid looking smirk I always hated it, god he makes me so mad. "Hey Kasumi isn't this your history class" now I'm really mad I hate making a fool of myself, especially when Satoshi was around. "Um yeah this is the place" I stopped right in front of the door entrance. "Well this is my stop thanks for walking me to class Satoshi" "no problem oh but before I could forget close your eyes. I want to give you a good luck charm." I did as I was told and waited patiently for my kiss. _Kiss? _I opened my eyes in shock in realization, _he kiss… KISSED ME! _When I felt him pulled away, I moved my hand from my side to feel the spot he kissed me at, _his lips must be warm because my right cheek is really hot and it's not the blush on my face. _"See yah at lunch Missty" with that said he ran down the stairway entrance in top speed. I never left the class door entrance still warp in my head, _he really kissed me? It's the cheek but it's still a kiss, and he called me Misty. He hasn't called me that in years, to be exact when we were ten. _After hearing a snapping sound of a finger I came back to reality seeing two of my classmates trying to get in the class. I stepped out of there way and looked at where Satoshi was last seen running down the stairs, putting my hand back on my right cheek and smiled to myself as I walked in my history class and sat in the last row near the window side daydreaming of how wonderful life is. _I'm starting to like high school._

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" layout setting or the characters all rights go to the creators of the webpage/anime's/manga's/games**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Already at number five. Well here we go the next chapter.**

Chapter Five: Realization

POV Satoshi:

I walked in my Spanish class and sat in the second row in the middle section. My palms are sweaty, body trembling from nerves, feet can't keep still from all the running, eyes wide open, mumbling words that I don't even know anymore. Last but not least the worst part. I could feel my cheeks burning. A simple word could raddle me up. The sound of her name is constantly in my head and its driving me crazy. "Um excuse me but do you have an extra pencil or pen?" I hear her but my words are still out of place. Along with my mind playing Marco polo with each other. "Excuse me? Are you listening?" "I…kis…her" "what? I don't get what you're-" My mind just snap as my hand slammed on my school desk "I KISSED HER OH MY FUCKING GOSH I'M SUCH A-" "ARE YOU okay?" I turned my head around to see a shoulder length brown girl with dark blue eyes and a confused but terrified looking face. "Umm sorry about that" now I feel embarrassed, I did an entire outburst in front my classmates. "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm just peachy" "you sure? Seem pretty upset about something" "oh that um-" what should I say? Oh man. "I kissed this uh-" "A girl maybe?" "Yeah could you tell?" she started giggling "its common sense" "well I… I don't think I caught your name?" "Haruka. Haruka Stone" she pulled out her hand "hey I'm Satoshi Ketchum" I reached out my hands to meet hers. Then we connected. "So are you new here Haruka?" "Yeah freshmen why are you a…" "No I was just asking. I'm a freshmen too" "great to know Satoshi now can I have my hand back (giggling)" I let go of her hand and began to blush. "Hey you're uniform. You go to Eastside just like me." "Yeah, I wanted to learn some new languages" "new languages? How many do you know?" "Well Spanish is one, Chinese that's two and last Russian. So that makes three total" "wow that's a lot. You don't think it's enough?" she shrugged and gave me a reasonable answer. "I love learning. Languages I mean it's just so fun. I was hoping for French instead of Spanish" _this conversation seems familiar. _(Started to laugh) "What's so funny?" "Nothing you sound like my friend. She wanted to take French too" "is she the girl you kiss?" a hint of pink spread across my cheek "well I wouldn't say that…she…she um uh" "say no more Ketchum I get it." She turned around and gave me a wink "your secret is safe with me."

…

…..

**At an alleyway near Solaria Academy**

POV Normal:

Walking from the corner store back to the academy. A Northside student decide to take the short route near an ally. As she turned the corner towards the ally she stop when she heard sounds of someone screaming for help. The Northside student crept up at the alleyway entrance to listen in on what's going on. "I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN KID! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY" "please stop I have no more… OWWW" "DO ALL THE BEGGING YOU WANT NO ONE IS GOING TO HELP YOU LITTLE GIRL" "PLEASE I HAVE NOTHING I SWEAR I… *grasp for air* cough…cough…don't have any more money to give you" "I had enough of your-" before he could finish his sentence he was hit by a flying object. "OWW THAT HURTS! WHO THREW THAT?" "Um turn around boss" "WHY SHOULD… huh? Hey you threw something at me?" In front of him stood the Northside student with eyes of fire, burning with furry. "Yeah I threw the trash can lid. Figure you could use it" 'and why would you think that" "I was helping you out. Someone forgot to throw away the three garbage bags" "what garbage bags?" The student moved their index finger to point at the three thugs. "One. Two. Three. I'm guessing you guys" the thug they called "boss" laughed at the student statement and took out a pocket knife. "Such a smart mouth. Including from a pretty_ girl_ like you" The female Northside student smirked at thug three comment. "I can also back up my words too" "really? Want to try that with me?" "Hmm, sorry I might past. My mother told me not to play with the trash" "why you little… NO ONE CALLS ME GARBAGE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He charge full force at her. A smirk crossed her face as she waited for the right moment to strike. Standing completely still for her moment. When he was a five seconds away from being an inch in her personal space. She counted. _Five…Four…Three…Two…One. _When she was counting and landed into _one, _she did a midair kick? Dead in his face. She then summersaulted in the air and landed next to the other thugs. One took a punch in the gut and a sideway kick in the face, which knock the other thug over. Before it was almost over the last thug standing tried to grab her. End up getting kneed in the gut and a kick in the jaw. When she knew the guys were out cold she looked at the helpless girl on the ground covered in blood. _She looks no more than thirteen years old. _"What are you still doing here kid beat it." The poor thing was so frighten she ran as fast as she could. Forgot to thank her savior. Ring, Ring, (Shinee "Alarm Clock" ringtone.) The student grabbed from out her bag. "Hello…yeah I'm around. What's up? Yup…I'll be there shortly." She hung up the call to look at the sunny sky. She smirked as she recalled what happen on the other line. Running out of the alley making a direct pursuit back to the Academy. "It's me are you around…it's the target. She might be in danger."

**That's it for chapter five. Yes the student did had its bag with her the whole time when fighting. She used one hand and of course her legs. Who is the Northside student that fought those thugs? Wink wink. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "TheSoldierPage" belongs to the creators.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

The summary would be at the end of the chapter guys. Enjoy chapter six of Soldiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" all rights go to Denchu, Deshi, and Kima. The webmasters and creators of the website.

Previously on SOLDIERS: "Hello" "it's me. Are you around?" "Yeah I'm around. What's up?" "It's the target. She might be in danger." "Yup. I'll be there shortly"

Chapter Six: Red, Yellow and Blue

POV Takeshi:

It's a good thing that they made the lunch system so organized. First years and second eat first then third years and fourth eat last. Kasumi texted me at second period saying we are going to eat outside the school cafeteria. Of course I would eat with my two best friends why she even ask me that. I arrived outside and saw them sitting by a cherry blossom tree. I walked closer to my friends. I saw something strange when I came face to face with them. "Care to tell me what the hell…" it's coming from one ear out the other. Kasumi is red in the face and so is Satoshi I wonder what happen? I thought about it for a while until it finally hit me. _So it's come down to this? Finally I was wondering how long it would take. _Breaking the silence I asked my two friends a questioned.

POV Normal:

"So which one kissed who first?" Hearing the word kiss snap both Kasumi and Satoshi back to their senses. "Kissed? Who said anything about a kiss?" Kasumi questioned. "Yeah I was just thinking about a girl in my third period class." Satoshi said. This brought Kasumi attention at maximum level. "Girl? What girl?" "Just some girl in my Spanish class" Satoshi explained. "Really? What's her name? Is she cute?" Takeshi questioning his friend knowing that Kasumi would be _very _interested on this subject. "Her name is Haruka Stone. She is pretty cute I have to admit." Satoshi gave an honest response which Kasumi was not liking. "Well seems like she caught your interest. So when can we meet the lucky girl" "(laughing) Come on Takeshi you know it's not like that" before Satoshi could finish. Kasumi interrupted him in a simple conversation gone wrong. "It seems that way too us Satoshi. I mean come on you called _her _pretty and you just met." "It's no big deal Kasumi I don't like her that way. I'm just being honest." "Honesty and flirting are two different things." "Who was flirting? I'm just saying I met someone." "Yeah meeting for the first time and going cutesy for the girl" "Who's being cutesy?" "By saying she was cute" "She's a cute girl. What's so wrong about that?" Now this was annoying for both parties. Kasumi used to have a bad temper when she was younger but learned to control it as she got older. Sometimes out of the blue she would just snap. Today is just one of them days. "I've known you for years and you never called me _cute._" Kasumi said. Satoshi knew he couldn't tell her why he doesn't, it would just be weird if she found out this way. An unnoticeable blush linked on Satoshi face. The only person who can tell was Takeshi watching from the background. When Satoshi didn't respond to Kasumi question, she then yelled at him feeling angry and jealous. "You know what I don't care. Whatever mess you put yourself through don't come crying to me Ketchum go to your new GIRLFRIEND!" She stormed away from her friends to get far away as possible. Ignoring all the cries of Satoshi telling her to come back.

POV Satoshi: "I swear Takeshi. That girl got some issues" not knowing what to do he asked his old friend for advice. "What should I do? Kasumi is pretty mad at me." Takeshi snorted before giving a response. "You think. Come big guy you know how she gets. Let's just leave her be, we have gym next after lunch." Satoshi gave a quick nod in understanding but was still worried. "I can't just leave her like that" signing to himself Takeshi got up from the ground and walked over to his friend. "If you are that worried. I see no harm in checking up on her." Glad that his friend will help, they made their way to follow Kasumi direction.

POV Kasumi:

I can't believe he didn't even gave me an answer. What's so hard to say "_I think your cute too Kasumi" _really. He just makes me so mad. He got me jealous over a girl I didn't even met. Now he thinks I'm a freak for bursting out my temper. I was hesitant to keep walking or should I just go back they must be looking for her. Without a second though I made a u turn back to the school. Only problem was that I'm now lost. I ran so fast I didn't even notice I wasn't supposed to go past the tennis court. Three miles from there is a cleared field the school use for outings or something like that. _What should I do now I ran away with no were to go?_ I hate to admit it. I think I overreacted just a bit. Of course he would find a cute girl, maybe she thinks his handsome too. I know I did when I got to know him and it won't be the first time a girl likes him and he finds her cute. _Why doesn't he ever say I'm cute? I changed since I was ten. I'm not a tomboy. Not like I used to be. _I wish I could tell him how I feel. But doing that will ruin our friendship. Besides he got denser as the years went by. Sitting under a big pine tree I start to think about the old days from when we all first met.

POV Takeshi:

"We've looked everywhere for her." Hearing Satoshi complain and whine, is getting old. The girl has only been gone for twenty minutes. This happened plenty of times before when we were kids. "Satoshi you're making a big out of-" "save it I know that it's my fault. I don't even know why she's mad?" I gave him a confusing look. "Really? You don't know why?" "(sign) Yeah I guess you're right. You know why I can't tell her." "Yeah I do. I still think it's dumb." He grunted in frustration. "You don't get it." "Of course I do." "So you was in love before?" "No but I do understand. You found your perfect match now I just have to find mine. I know she's out their somewhere." Laughing to his heart contempt he nodded in agreeing. "Hope you find the girl." I looked at the sky and gave a sign. "Me too big guy. Me too."

POV Kasumi:

…..

…

Twenty five Minutes Later

Waking up from a five minute nap isn't enjoyable. I heard a loud crashing sound coming from a far distance to the right. _That's were Eagle Forest is? _It's always wise to run away from crashing noises. Curiosity got the best of me. I ran to where the crash came from and saw the source of the problem.

…

….

POV Normal:

Kasumi saw a large ogre of some sort. It had piercing red eyes, greenish brown skin, gray mixed with black hair on its legs arm and head and two long tusk like teeth. Almost look like a saber tooth tiger. The ogre height looked to be eight foot tall. Kasumi wished she could move right now but her legs won't budge. The ogre to three steps and was right in front of the red head teen. He reached out his arm to grab her but was engulfed in a flash of blue light. Blinding the ogre he took a step back and felled against a tree. Kasumi never took her eyes off the blue light, hypnotized by its ray. _This light. This feeling. As if it's calling to me. _Kasumi reached out to the light but was stop when she heard a loud voice. "DON'T TOUCH IT!" The voice said which cut out the trance Kasumi was in. The light vanished and out came a blue like stick with a round small looking orb came out with the symbol of water engraved on it. Kasumi looked at where the voice came from. Twelve feet away from her in the trees were two figures holding up the same stick but a different color. One red and the other yellow. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LEAVE THIS TO US. GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN 'RED'" _Red? I've heard that from someone today. But who? _Forgetting about the ogre it started to get up from when it felled. A loud roar erupted from its mouth and charged at Kasumi. Still planted on the ground Kasumi struggles to move. "HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE" "YOU WONT JUST HOLD ON. You ready partner?" Figured one asked. "Always" jumping from the tree figured two raised her arm in the air. The yellow stick she was holding glowed a bright yellow. "LIGHTING STAR POWER" Like a ninja she landed on the ground with grace. In speed she made a dash towards Kasumi and lifted her body off the ground before the ogre got to her. "DO IT NOW DESHI" "I'M ON IT." With that said a bright red light came from on top of the tree branch. "FIRE STAR POWER" The flashed became brighter. As the light vanished a red color sailor suit girl emerged. _No way? It can't be? _ Kasumi thought to herself. Fire came from the hands of the red sailor girl as she made an attack. "FIRE CIRCLE BLAST" Fire erupted from underneath the ogre in a large circle as it burned him to a crisp. It yelped in pain as the fire burnt his skin. You can smell the burning flesh coming from the big thing. The fire extinguished from the ogre as it collapsed on the ground.

POV Kasumi:

_WOW! _No words could describe what I just saw. This one person took down an ogre. By herself and she's a girl at that. Still in a tight hold of my savor I looked up to get a glance of her. I saw a girl with long blonde hair with blue eyes. _You have got to be joking? _"Denchu is that you?" The yellow sailor looked down at me with a grim smile. "Good to see you're not hurt red." Getting out of her grip I stood up quick and turned to her. "What the hell was that?" Denchu got up and put a hand on my shoulder. "That my friend is what you call a demon." "A demon?" "That's right" jumping out of the tree the red sailor cut in the conversation. "That was a demon ogre. Ugly isn't it?" _Her voice sounds familiar. _"Denchu and I was around when we saw that thing and followed." "Unfortunately red you was in the crossfire" Denchu finished explaining. "So you guys fight demons" "(giggling) Yeah and other monsters" red sailor responded. "Okay your voice sounds too much like someone I met… hey wait a minute your Deshi aren't you?" both Denchu and Deshi laughed. "Ha-ha you just now figuring that out red?" Denchu questioned. "… That's not the point and I'm smart enough to figure it out. You guys are always together from what I saw earlier." Deshi walked closer to me still giggling. "He-he yeah you see me and Denchu have been friends for a long time. Right Denchu?" "Too long if you ask me" "You see how mean she is too me" "now don't you start-" "Um excuse me… but what is this stick thing?" holding up the blue stick. Denchu and Deshi looked at each other before Deshi hold out her hand to me. "I think it you should hand that to me." I moved my hand back out of her reach. "Why?" Denchu stepped forward to respond. "That thing you're holding is a power stick to help you transform." "Transform?" "Denchu is right. See what we got on it helps us transform into this" "Into a….. (flashback memory)… so when you use the stick it helps you fight?" Denchu signed when she answered. "It's complicated red it would- huh?" Seeing the look on my face made her questioned what she should do. _Perfect to my advantage. Way to easy. _"Aw. Just tell her Denchu." Back and forth in my mind. Wondering if this goes my way. "Okay alright well tell you. Hope you enjoy a long story."

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" character layout and setting. Just the story is mine**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love being a writer. Okay I think I might create another story but this time a prequel of my Story "Soldier" with the characters of the anime: Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I would give more info on it but where is the fun in that; (evil laugh). At least you know what to expect later on. Enjoy chapter seven.**

Chapter Seven: Lighting Storm & Mistress of Fire

POV Deshi:

I've watched as Denchu explained what we are. As the story prolongs Kasumi becomes more and more blank. "Okay so you guys are defenders of justice and peace. Fighting off demons and what not. I get that but the transforming thing still bugs me though." "What's not to get? We use it to gain power from this" Holding up a yellow stick. "I'm a say it again. This is what we call a "power stick" we use this to gain power to fight the demons and monsters. We transform into sailor soldiers. Me personally I'm the Yellow Soldier with the power of lighting and thunder which I can create at the palm of my hand." Kasumi turned to my direction. "What about Deshi? What power does she have?" "You kidding me right you can't tell?" "No? Well maybe I do? You control fire right?" I gave her a slight nod in agreeing. "Right. I'm the Fire Soldier with the control of fire at my will. Denchu is the Lighting Soldier for now since she can't use Thunder yet." "So your names go by the powers you use." "(slight giggle) no not really you see Denchu is like a storm. One minute you get lighting next you have thunder so we just go by Yellow Soldier." Kasumi nodding her head she picks up her power stick. "So what is my um power stick thingy." Denchu looked at me so I can answer her question. "You see Denchu and I have been looking for another one just like us. As you can say a lost partner who hasn't realize her own potential power? She is known as the Ocean Soldier. She controls the power of water and ice." She stared at both me and Denchu intensely. "You think I could be this _Ocean Soldier_ person right?" Denchu stood up and walked by a nearby tree. "By the look of your power stick and that symbol marking of it." Denchu walking towards me and taking a seat on the ground. "Proves to me you're her. See that symbol up top. Shows an emblem of water. As for me it's a lighting flash. It could be thunder don't know." I started to giggle at her statement. "Okay. As for mines its fire."

POV Denchu:

For 30 minutes we've been telling Kasumi all about Sailor Soldiers and other stuff. She understands every word. Only problem is she won't stop asking why she can't activate her power stick. "Why do I have to give my power to you?" "(Sign) if you activate your power. There is no going back. You are putting your life endanger." I stopped walking and turned in back of me to look at her. "It has to be your choice to do so. Not because it called for you or anything else. Choose your desire to why you want the power. Only then will the power be yours. Otherwise the people you care about is going to get killed by your hands." Turning back around me saw that Deshi was still there. "I though you was ahead of us." "Me leaving you alone with her? Not a chance." "Meaning what?" "You didn't have to scare the poor girl." "Glad she is. Remember what happened to us?" Deshi stopped and looked at the sky. "Of course I do. That's why… we have to fight… to make sure no one else gets hurt…or die by our hands." Nodding I looked at the same sky as my friend. Hearing Kasumi chattering about ability use. Still looking at the sky I remembered a time where our powers been nothing but trouble. For once we aren't known as freaks. _To live you must fight. To survive you have to live. Not dying is a way most people who want to live talks. Living is the way of life. To live you must survive. To survive you must live. If I mess up I'll die. _Looking at Kasumi and Deshi, talking not having a care in the world. Walking along the path together they both stopped and looked at me. "(Giggling) come on Denchu. I and Kasumi are waiting for you. Hurry up slow poke." Deshi waving her arms like crazy. A smile placed on my face. Walking to them I felt that I had a chance to change my fate. Helping others grow and live. Seeing my friends happy, my heart became warm inside. _Living alone is not an option. At some point you need friends by your side. Living without a care shows how empty your heart is. _(Flashback of her past) _Will I be able to change my fate with this new gift I receive? Can I dream a happy dream? _Mind running all kinds of questions I still smiled at the girls. I ran towards them as fast as I could to meet them all the way. _For once let my life be joyful. _

**Okay that's chapter seven. Hoped you liked it! Okay so you just got a little info on Denchu. As you can tell, something bad happened in her past. I'm thinking I should create a story showing her past. Deshi past is the same as well so it will be based on the two girls experience and how they met. So if I do make it that's for me to decide. So blah; p hehehe. Now for disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "TheSoldierPage" layout of character settings. I just own the story that's all but I do own the story. **

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am starting a new story with Deshi and Denchu how they were before they became soldiers and went to high school. More info will be in the next chapter of Soldiers so now onto chapter 8.**

Chapter Eight: A Desire to Fight!

POV Takeshi:

This school is set by rules on how the students should be formed. Juniors with Seniors. Sophomores with Freshmen, that's just how it is. With that said I'm having gym class with Freshmen. Lucky me, since I'm with my good friend Satoshi. Wrong! He won't shut up! Kasumi has been missing since lunch and he is having a nerves breakdown over it. It was funny at lunch now it's just plain sad. Over and over about how he missed her. Hope she is okay. I'm worry too just not obsess with it, so why is he? "Okay Satoshi would you get from the corner of the school wall and do some relays?" crunching down in a gloomy atmosphere coming from him. He begins to mumble knowing I can't hear him. "Stop being depress and get your ass over here." Without moving an inch I walked over to him and dragged him from the corner. Getting close to the track field outside me heard the rest of the students screaming. "Hey Takeshi what's going on?" Out of his trance he got out of my grip and stood up. "I don't know but let's go find out." Running to were the screams are I see a gust of students rushing back into the building. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" From what I see this thing is ugly and big. It was a large two horned beast that looks like a bull of some sort. "AHHHHH!" "Takeshi look over their!" Underneath the bleachers was girl around my age trembling to death. That thing caught sight of her and charged at full speed. "Crap that thing is going to kill her!" Satoshi said. "Not if I have something to say." Running to the beast I shouted to Satoshi. "Watch my back Satoshi!" Jumping up in the air I landed a punch on the beast forehead.

POV Denchu:

Half way to the school I heard a loud roar. "Hey Deshi did you hear that?" "Sure did. It came from the school… more in detail the gym." Deshi said. _Crap this isn't good. _"What are you guys talking about?" Looking back at Kasumi I explained what's wrong. "Trouble at the school. We need to hurry." Understanding she walked closer to use. "What are we going to do?" She asked staring at the school. "We go and help that's what!" I and Deshi began to run with Kasumi behind us. Coming to a stop we saw the school in complete destruction. "What the hell happened?" "I think that's your answer. Look up there Denchu!" Seeing where Deshi was pointing to I saw a Taurus Demon attacking a student. "It's a demon… not only that it's attacking a student." "Or the student attacking the demon. Look closer." Deshi said. Watching the fight closer I noticed that. She was right. _That kid is not normal! Who would fight a demon on purpose? _That tan but muscular student was giving the Taurus a run for its money. He is strong too. "Hey Kasumi do you-"Turning around I saw that she wasn't there. "Huh? Deshi were is Kasumi?" "Yeah she went to help her friend… uh Takeshi… I think that is his name." Trembling with anger I burst out yelling. "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHES GOING TO GET KILLED IF SHE GETS IN THE CROSS FIRE!" whining Deshi began to defend herself. "(Fake crying) I'm sorry she looked worry" "Damn it all now we got to save he and the rest of the students come on lets- huh" feeling for my power stick I also notice that I had two on me. "God damn it all. She took her power stick!" Deshi looked at me shocked. "She did what!" "Let's go before she does something stupid." "Right lets go."

POV Satoshi:

Watching Takeshi fight that Bull is really breath taking. _I don't believe it he's actually winning? _Takeshi landed a powerful elbow blow to the beast skull. The beast roared out of anger and moved his head left and right to get Takeshi off of him. "Takeshi be careful it-"I couldn't finish my sentence since Takeshi grabbed the beast by one of its horns and threw it like a rag doll against the school. Crashing against the school, the building began to crumble little by little. _Crap! The school is going to collapse soon if this keeps up. Damn it all. _With the beast getting up, looking at my direction and began to charge. "Satoshi look out!" a glance back I saw Kasumi running to me. _Kasumi! _Moving my legs to her I grab her to get away from the beast. With her in my arms I tried my best to get her to safety with the beast dead on our tracks. _She's heavier than I thought. _Tripping on the root of the tree. Kasumi slid out of my arms. Rolling on the ground I found myself panicking. _Oh no it's getting close. _"Element Supreme Ice!" Placing my palm on the ground I frozen the beast at its feet. _The lair is thick enough to hold him. Now I have to- _"BEHIND YOU!" Doing as the voice said I saw the beast was lose and is even angrier. "Crap! Element-" "Move out the way Kid!" Looking up I see a girl in a Northside outfit in front of me. "If you don't want to get killed don't move. Hey muscular tan guy stop this to delay its attack!" The long haired blonde girl said. "Sure thing sweet heart!" Takeshi said while hitting the ground with all his power and strength. Leaving a crack on the ground the beast stopped in its track. Standing on its huffs it roared in anger. "NOW FIRE SOLDIER!" _Fire Soldier? _"I'm on it. FIRE BALL DANCE!" Ten fire balls emerge from nowhere hitting the ground where the crack was surrounding the beast in the flames. "Denchu you came!" Kasumi rushing towards me and assuming this Denchu person in front of me. "Denchu? I know you! You was-"ignoring me she grabbed my hand dragging out the way and throwing me on the ground next to Kasumi. "Stay here and don't move the both of you!" Running to the beast she left me and Kasumi alone.

POV Kasumi:

"Satoshi you okay?" Worried I asked to see if he's okay. "Yeah I'm fine but-"looking up he saw Denchu getting closer to the demon. "What the hell is going on here?" signing I glancing up to watch the battle. "Crazy shit is happening." Assisting Satoshi to get up I saw that the demon swung his head so that his horn hitting Denchu in the back. Noticing the attack she jumped up on the demon horn. Using her legs she kicked the left horn and the tip of it broke. Crying out in pain it jumping over the fire and crashing to the school finishing the school destruction. In the mix of the rumble getting Denchu off him the demon failed to notice Takeshi hitting him with a powerful punch on the cheekbone. Collapsing on the ground again. Takeshi ran to the building to find the Denchu. "Hey girl are you in there? Answer me!" Hearing Takeshi yelling across the field. In the rubble I can see a yellow light flashing. "LIGHTING STAR POWER" Jumping from out of the rubble came an angry Denchu. "That damn beast is getting on my nerves! Deshi lets finish this already!"

POV Takeshi:

Wow. This girl is a beauty. I know I say that to every girl I meet but this girl is different. She has the whole package. Strong, Beautiful and a rocking body. "Deshi lets finish this already!" Stopping her from moving I grabbed her shoulder. "Huh? What the hell let go!" "What do you want me to do? I want to help!" Looking at me confused. "You want to help?" I gave a nod. "Yes!" "Then stay the fuck out of my way!" Moving her shoulder away she ran to the beast along with her friend. Noticing Kasumi and Satoshi I ran to see if they need help. "Are you guys alright?" "NO! We are not! Just what is that thing and who are they?" Satoshi asked. "I know as much as you." Waiting for Kasumi respond I noticed something about her face. _Her face says it all. _Kasumi saw I was watching her and got mad. "What are you looking at?" She asked. There was silence for a short moment. "You're hiding something." "Her face started to sweat. She turned her head to avoid eye contact. "I don't know… what you're talking about." "Hm sure you do. Who are those girls and the beast there fighting." In defeat Kasumi told us everything. "That is what you call a Taurus Demon. The girls are defenders of justice and peace. They are called the Sailor Soldiers of Fire and Lighting." Taking it as a joke both me and Satoshi stared at one another. "You're joking right?" We both said in unison. "No I'm not. They saved my life from an ogre demon." "WHAT! You were almost killed!" Satoshi yelling at the top of his lungs. "No I'm fine now. Really. Actually I-" "DESHI!" Looking we saw what was happening from all the yelling. The one called Deshi was on the ground unconscious. The demon was going to stomp on her until she disappeared. Noticing we looked for where she might be. Looking up in a tree I saw she was being held by a man in a Southside uniform. "I've never seen him before who-" "Forget that Denchu is in trouble!" Looking up I saw the Denchu girl pinned down in a corner. "She looks weak! Satoshi lets help her!"

POV Kasumi:

Seeing my friends helping Denchu made me realize. How useless I am! I have to help them but how? How? _Do you wish to fight? _Huh? "_Who's saying that?" Do we have to go through this again? "I know you! You're the voice from my dream!" Listen close because I'm going to say this again. Do you wish to fight? "No I hate fighting!" _I shouted.The voices in my head is getting louder by the minute. _If you do nothing then your friends will die! _I gasp in realizing that the voice was right. They are running out of options. I have to help them somehow. What can I do? _Use your power! _That's right. Taking out the power stick from my pocket. Raising my hand I stop halfway. Thinking back to what Denchu said to me. _"It has to be your choice to do so. Not because it called for you or anything else. Choose your desire to why you want the power. Only then will the power be yours. Otherwise the people you care about is going to get killed by your hands." _I understood then and I still do now. The power stick was now squeezed tight to my chest. Closing my eyes I called to the voice. "Give me the strength to fight. I don't want to lose to anyone. I want… (Seeing the faces of her friends)… I want to protect the people I love!" Raising my hand up high I called forth my power. "OCEAN STAR POWER!"

**I know I'm bad for leaving it a cliffhanger so sorry… Oh well disclaimer time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldiePage" layout setting of characters. I just own the story.**

**A special guest will appear next issue so stay tuned. Please R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow almost to number ten! (Jumping like a very, very giddy girl) Now for chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" layout setting. All rights go to the webmasters; Denchu, Kima and Deshi.**

_**Previously on Soldiers: "AHHHHH!" "Takeshi look over their!" Underneath the bleachers was girl around my age trembling to death. That thing caught sight of her and charged at full speed…. "Trouble at the school. We need to hurry."….. "NOW FIRE SOLDIER!" ..…. . Do you wish to fight? ... "OCEAN STAR POWER!"**_

Chapter Nine: The Ocean Soldier

POV Deshi:

_God I feel dizzy! _"Ocean Star Power!" _Who's that yelling? _Opening my eyes I found myself in the arms of a very handsome man. _Wow he's hot! _I could stare at this man for hours and never get bored. "Staring is rude. So stop." "Oh I'm sorry." Seeing a blinding blue light disappear I saw Kasumi in full Soldier form. She looked shocked and excited all at the same time. I remember that feeling. Power surging through you. A weight of responsibility on your shoulders. Afraid and scared. She has a lot to learn. _I have to help. _Struggling to get out of the young man arms. I felt a rush of pain on my right ankle. "Don't move." "My ankle…Did I twist it?" "It's your body you should be able to know." I guess he was right. He doesn't have to be rude. "Who are you?" I asked the stranger whom I assume saved me from plummeting to the ground. "Toya… Kinomoto." _Toya huh? Hot and a nice name. Hello mister perfect. _"Toya you need to help my friends!" Watching them fight the Demon Taurus. "I'm keeping you safe. Your friends are fine. Besides isn't Miss Blue about to-" "She's a newbie." He stayed silent for a moment. "Were doomed."

POV Kasumi:

I feel different. Stronger I guess. Never felt this way before. Looking up at the beast I noticed something about it. _Maybe it could work? One way to find out. _Running to my friend Denchu. I told her my big plan to end all this chaos. "Good thinking Kasumi. Now let's do it!" She said. While the boys kept the beast distracted I focused all my power. With my eyes closed I could feel my body temperature dropping from the cold water. "Move you guys!"

POV Satoshi:

"Move you guys!" Listening to the voice me and Takeshi got out of the way. "RUSHING WATER PULSE!" Kasumi soaking the Demon with water with her _Powers? _"LIGHTING SURGE WAVE!" The demon cried in pain as lighting and water combined. _So that's it huh. _Gaining all my strength in this last blow I focused the rest of on killing that demon. "ELEMENT WATER LIGHTING SUPREME!" With water and lighting mix-up in one. It made its way to the demon. In pain and agony. On its last two legs fighting to strike back. Failing in its attempt. "The last blow. WATER PULSE ICE SHARDS!" With the last attack the demon was gone. As the ice shards pierced the beast body. "(Sign) it's finally over." I said with relief. "Yeah but the school is now in rubble." Denchu made a comment back to my statement. "Well at least no homework!" Laughing at my own joke I collapsed on the soft green grass.

POV?:

"Mistress. We made a discovery. The Ocean Soldier has made an appearance. What should we do now?" The mysterious girl asked her master. Sitting on her throne in the shadows. A strange woman smiled at her servant observation. "We do nothing. This is all part of the plan. (Evil laugh.)

**Short chapter lol. Okay so a summary would be on chapter ten of Soldiers. Now the story will begin (Muahhahah laugh)**

**As for the story about Denchu and Deshi past it will be on I think Sailor Moon link. Both their past will be separate since they haven't met yet, then when they met their story will be together. I will do Denchu story first at Sailor Moon link. That's all the info for today until next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" layout setting. All right go to the webmasters.**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Number ten! Now I promise a summary so here we go.**

**Summary: This is our story. We fight to protect. To protect what you love you must fight for it. That is what I've learned with the coming of the job. There is only a selected few who gets the acceptance letter. What I do is for peace and justice. I must live my life. Because I don't know when my time will end. A destiny chosen for me. I live and fight as the Ocean Soldier.**

"**This world is mine! No one will stand in my way! Not even the infamous Soldiers! To save you from the pain, ill end it quietly. SO DIE!" **

Chapter Ten: Knowing You Better

POV Normal:

With Solaria Academy torn down, the students must take an online course or private tutor to help them with classwork. The principal of the school predicts that the school will be rebuilt by the end second semester. Until the school is done, students must go to their boarding school housing. Some live in dorm apartments with up to three rooms. Or in a house with as much room as it takes. Living arrangements are co-ed. Students live in these houses or apartments until school is over. You can say that Solaria Academy is like a private school or study board kind of place. Students have freedom outside of school, but if they so happened to get in trouble with another school or by law breaking. Will be suspended of all privileges or worse kicked out. There isn't much rules at the Academy, as long as you follow them. You will be stress free. Solaria Academy is one of the top ten schools with best testing scores and statues of teachers and administrators. The school was placed number one from the top ten since last year by the school board committee. "That's all the info I got on the place. Trust me there's more. I just don't want to read it." Deshi said to her friend Denchu. "(Sign) I just don't see why we have to take a train, a bus and walk to our house." "Well from what the pamphlet said about the house is that it's a new addition to the school housing. Built just in time for the new school year. Up to ten people can live in that house." Denchu looked at Deshi in disbelief. "You must be joking? There's no way it can fit that many people!" Deshi was about to retort until her eyes saw the most beautiful house. It was all white with a reddish brown roof top along with a chimney on top. Noticing Deshi distracted face she turned her head to see the house they will be living in. "No freaking way! This big old house is ours?" "I doubt it Denchu. We have roommates. (Sign) just be nice for once." "What is that supposed mean? I'm always nice… sometimes." Deshi giggled knowing she was right. "Oh shut up! Let's just go inside already." Walking towards the door, Denchu took out her boarding house key to unlock the door. Opening the door she saw a red haired girl arguing with a messy black haired boy. "Why should I carry your bags?" "Isn't it a man's job to help a lady bring her bags up-" "What lady?" With him saying that he earned a punch in the face. "Sorry to interrupt." Turning to the doorway entrance Kasumi sour face suddenly went sweet. "Denchu." Kasumi said in a lovingly voice. "Hey red. Uh is your friend okay?" Being pulled back slightly by Deshi. She and Kasumi began to squeal and giggle. "(Giggling) he looks okay to me. Kasumi I didn't know we shared a dorm together." "Heh. Neither did I." Denchu looked at her surrounding to see someone was missing. "Hey where is that tan looking friend of your." "Who you mean Takeshi? He's in the kitchen putting away the groceries we bought before we came here." Satoshi stood up and answered Denchu question. Even though he is still shuck up from the punch Kasumi landed on him minutes ago. "Oh. Okay well I'm going upstairs to find my room." "Huh, hey wait for me. See you guys in a minute." Both Deshi and Denchu went upstairs to get their rooms before the others come.

POV Deshi:

Following Denchu upstairs we found a door open and walked in. Inside was a young man around our age with the Southside uniform. _No way! It's him. _"Sorry we didn't mean to barge in." Denchu said. "That's okay." He responded. Denchu gave a bow and walked out the room to find our room. Still in at the door way of the young man room I waited for him to make eye contact with me. "Why are you still here? Want to see me undress or something?" I blushed at what he said. "No! That's not what I came for…" _Even though I bet underneath that shirt is a hot… what am I thinking? _"I… well… I don't think I ever thanked you for saving me. Thank you." Bowing my head in slightly to show my appreciation. "You don't have to thank me you know Deshi." "He-he you're probably right but still… wait. You know my name?" He laughing at my question he looked towards the window. "We have a class together. You would know if you came to school." My cheeks puffed up. "Excuse me I did came if you didn't notice." Retorted back at him. "Yeah for the opening ceremony. Then you left. I noticed because you had a strange aura." In defeat I cancelled the argument and asked a different question. "You can sense auras?" He gave me a nod. "Yeah yours is strong. So tell me how it is like being a super hero?" _How much does he know? _"I don't think of myself as some _hero_. I'm just helping out you know. Like a police officer or doctor. I guess I don't make much sense." Shaking his head in disagreement. "I understand. You're stupid…" Dead silence. "Wha- What did you say?" "You help out and people who help in my book is consider a hero. Whether it's saving lives or community service. You're putting your life in danger and spare time in making a difference." After giving me that speech I learned something about him. "You know you're smarter than you look." "Funny." Moving away from his luggage he walked closer to me. "We all know you're the smart one. Deshi Ginsei. Top rated student in the South field district." Shocked at what he said I questioned him before he left his room. "You know about Selmangie Tournament?" "You lived at the Selmangie right? Why come all the way down to Central Sola?" "Isn't it obvious? I liked the Academy." "You can't lie to me. Your aura changes by emotions." Looking directly into his eyes. Confusion landed on his face as I smiled. "You're not the only one who can sense auras. I can't see them like you can. I can just tell if they have a positive or negative energy." "I see. So what's my aura?" "Positive." Laughing at my answer. Walking further into the hallway until he made his way to the stair case. "I'm starting to like you _Deshi_. That has never happened." That was all he said before making his way downstairs.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" layout setting of characters. I just own the story.**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Today we have a special guest here today from the show "Soldiers". Introducing Kasumi!**

**Kasumi: Hi I'm glad to be here.**

**AngelRose: Good to here. So tell me what is going to happen in chapter eleven?**

**Kasumi: Find out for yourself missy.**

**AngelRose: Okay so you've work with the webmasters right? **

**Kasumi: Yes I have and let me just say I enjoyed working with them.**

**AngelRose: Great to hear. Another question why aren't you in the new season of Pokémon?**

**Kasumi: (Ignoring the question) we are out of time now on to chapter eleven of Soldiers. AngelRose does not own me but the creators of Pokémon.**

**AngelRose: Hey! Hey wait a moment I…. (Screen cut off)**

Chapter Eleven: Kiss Me Goodnight

POV Satoshi:

I've met a whole lot of people today. All the people I met are in this same house. The very smart but also pretty Deshi Ginsei. She is a little hyper but has good intentions. The strong and yet also equally pretty Denchu Risato. At the age of ten she learned karate and other types of martial arts. Toya Kinomoto is silent most of the time but speaks his mind. This is only the first day we met and I enjoy being in there company. I found myself enjoying the moment I have with my new friends. We ate together like some type of family. Takeshi doesn't look it but he is one amazing cook. While we wait for the food. Sitting in the living room we talked about ourselves to know each other more.

POV Normal:

After eating dinner Kasumi fled asleep on the couch. Seeing this Satoshi lifted her up carry her upstairs. Making it to Kasumi room Satoshi laid her down on the bed and stared at her sleeping face. Looking at his sleeping angel Satoshi began to think about all the memories they have shared with each other for the past five years. At the age of ten he met a girl with red hair pulling him from out the river with a fishing poll. Holding a Pikachu in his hands. They were attack by sparrows, wild Pokémon. She told them a way to a Pokémon center. Taking off with her bike, not knowing by doing that fate lead us together. She followed Satoshi on his Pokémon journey so he can pay her back for the bike. Back then she was a complete tomboy. Temperamental, bossy, stubborn, and everything that a guy wouldn't like in a girl. But over the years Satoshi grown fond of her. She maybe all those things but she is always there for him. At my most depressing moments. Kasumi is my best friend. I've got to know her more and before Satoshi knew it he felled in love with Kasumi.

POV Satoshi:

Looking at Kasumi I felt an aching pain in my chest. My desire for her has grown more with each passing day. For so long I thought of confessing to her. But what if she rejects me? Thinking about that always hurts me mentally and physically. Removing a strain of hair away from her face to behind her ear. I kissed her cheek softly and whispered sweet words to her ear. "I love you. I love you so much Kasumi. I want… to be the perfect man for you. Until then please wait for me." I moved myself away from her right ear and aimed for her lips. This wasn't the first time I kissed her lips but it still felt like the first time. I know it's bad for stealing a _girl's _first kiss. But I couldn't resist. I yearn for her to be in my arms, I can't stand to see her in pain. I want her so much that it is killing me inside. Removing my lips from hers I stood up and walked to her door. Opening the door I looked back at Kasumi and smiled before closing the door behind me. "Sweet dreams Misty."

**AngelRose: That's chapter 11 guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Kasumi: I know I did.**

**AngelRose: I bet. I have a question. You was supposed to be here on the release of chapter nine. What happened?**

**Kasumi: I know I'm sorry I just been so busy with everything you know.**

**AngelRose: yeah I forgive you. Anything you like to say.**

**Kasumi: AngeRoseStar does not own "TheSoldierPage" just the story.**

**AngelRose: please R&R, thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Circle, Square, Love

POV Takeshi:

Looking into her big blue eyes I felt drawn to them. She makes me feel at ease. By looking at them I can see she has been through a lot. I wish I could help her anyway. I felt someone breathing on my neck. I turned around to see Satoshi. _He is dazed out. _Snapping my fingers twice. He blinked in response. "What?" "I should be asking what's wrong but I probably know already." "(Nervous laugh) that's because your too noisy." "Don't forget I know you. What happen between you and Kasumi?" Satoshi looked at the stairs then back to me. "Nothing that I didn't want to happen. (Laughing) you worry too much man. Relax." He started to ruffle my hair. "I can tell you have a thing for Denchu. Right? (Giving a devilish grin)" I covered his mouth with both my hands. "Shhh. Not so loud! So what if I do have a thing for-" "What are you two talking about?" We looked up to see the woman we were discussing about. "Oh nothing Denchu me and Takeshi… huh?" Red was all over my face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I can't even say a word. My mouth is all dry. I feel all hot and sweaty. "Hello? Takeshi?" "Is he sick or something?" "I don't know… maybe. Denchu you need something?" "How did you know I wanted-" "I can tell." "Kasumi got you trained?" "NO HAS GOT ME TRAINED!" Calm down. I was only joking kid. This is so stupid. Wake up buff boy." Her delicate hand is slapping me in the face. Getting a closer to a breaking point I stood up and ran out of the living room to the kitchen.

POV Toya:

Dashing in the kitchen. I saw Takeshi in complete distress. "You okay?" Sighing he looked at me. "No man. Denchu she… she is driving me insane." "So you like blonde?" "Hey you like her friend. She is also a blonde." "Hmm. True, but at least mines like me." I know that was below the belt. He started it. "You got a point there." I didn't expect that answer. "I know Denchu don't like me. I just can't help thinking about her. Or even worry." "That's pathetic." He turned his head to me. "You just met the girl. I know how you are. A man who loves the ladies." "How do you-" "I can read minds. Sorry I read yours without permission. I'm shy so it's hard to… open up." "Don't worry. I understand."

Inside my left pants pocket, a phone ring. My cellphone ringtone indicates whose calling. By the ringtone I know it's my little sister. Sakura. "Excuse me Takeshi. Talk later." "Yeah." Walking out of the kitchen to the backyard, I took out my phone. "Hey little monster. Missed me already?" "Shut up Toya! I wasn't worry. Dad was." "Sure he was. So, you guys okay?" "Of course. Including me." "Aw I can feel the love in your voice." "You are so annoying!" "Calm down squirt I'm just-" I felt a strange aura in my surrounding. "Hello? Toya?" "I'll call you back Sakura… tell dad I said hi." Before I could have let my little sister answer I hung up my cell. "So what do I owe this honor?" A strange woman step out of the shadows wearing a black cloak. "Sorry to intrude but my master summoned me here… I must kill my target… but you're in the way… so I guess… you will have to die as well."

**That's it for chapter twelve. What do you think about the story? I want to hear from my readers. Review or PM me. I will gladly read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" character setting layout. I also do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long update. Been so busy. Enough about my problems. Now here is chapter thirteen. **

_**Previously on Soldier….**_

"_**Sorry to intrude but my master summoned me here… I must kill my target… but you're in the way… so I guess… you will have to die as well."**_

Chapter Thirteen: Laugh Hard/ Hit Hard

Looking at the woman, I can't really tell how she looks. Her aura is very dark. I know for sure she was serious about killing me. I can't let that happen. I won't die just yet.

"So before you _try _to kill me. Tell me. Who's the target?" Lifting up her stun rod to her face. With the electricity coming from it. A little light coming from the weapon. All I can see is her light green eyes and an earring shaped like a dolphin.

"It's my business. The target is not your concern."

"It is when you try to kill for this _mysterious _person." Stepping forward. Walking closer to her. "If you want this target. You need to kill me. But that stun rod won't do you any good girlie." Stepping backwards until her back was on the tree. "Is that so?" She said looking at me.

"We will just see about that!" She leapt at me full force. Swinging the rod left to right. Dodging each one of her attacks. Becoming frustrated she drop the rod and took out a knife. Leaping up at me trying to stab me. With my hand on her wrist holding back the knife and my other hand pushing her back to the tree. Seeing a flash of light moving her right hand she scratch my left cheek. Letting her go she made her escape.

Looking behind me I saw Deshi with a flashlight. "Toya I heard strange noises. What's going on?"

Moving toward the stun rod on the ground. Not wanting to touch it with my hand I used my telepathy to lift the object from the ground. Looking at the rod closely. I can see that it had some kind of liquid on it.

_I wonder. Was she trying to kill me?_

"Toya!" Deshi called out. "I'm okay." I said. Hearing her footsteps walking to my direction. Feeling her hand on my shoulder. "What are you hiding from me?" "Heh, you can tell?" I asked.

"Of course." She plainly said. "Vampires are very observant." I said sarcastically.

"Hmm, you can say that. What you going to do with the rod?" She asked.

"You think I should tell the others?" "It's up to you." Deshi said.

"… I tell them tomorrow. But for now I want to get rid of this thing." I told her.

"Burn it." "What if it has toxin gas affect Deshi?" I said. "Well it can't stay here. Trust me. If it does have a toxin gas affect. That person would have been unleash it in the area." Deshi stated.

"True. But no chances. I'll take this to a guy I know that deals with chemicals. He can examine the poison." I said. "Will you be going there now?" Deshi asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be back soon." I levitated up in the air and took off. Before I could hear Deshi last words before I left. "I can't help but worry. Be careful Toya."

**That's it folks. Sorry for the long wait. I was supposed to post this chapter two or three weeks ago. Like I said sorry for the long wait. I'll make it up to you guys. On July 4-6. Back to back new chapters to make up for lost time. See you on July 4****th****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSoldierPage" character layout setting. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SO SORRY! I know I'm late. My laptop was having internet trouble so I couldn't get access. Not only that, chapter fifteen and sixteen. It wasn't saved on my laptop, which I thought it did. (Hell, I spent hours writhing them.) Okay before I start I would like to announce one thing. **

**The story involving Denchu and Deshi past, is in progress and would be released next year on January 1****st**** or February 14****th****. I will post up in one of Soldiers chapter when the story will be come out. Until then here is chapter 14.**

Chapter Fourteen: Finding the Truth

POV Takeshi:

With Kasumi in the shower and Satoshi in his room. It's only the four of us. Finding out that Toya was attack. Me, Denchu and Deshi, listened in on the details of Toya description of his attacker.

"So you're telling us, a woman wearing a black cloak tried to kill someone in this house with poison." Denchu questioned. "That's what it seems. She applied poison on the stun rod. I don't know who she was after… but I know for sure she wanted someone dead in this house." In a sarcastic tone Denchu replied, "That much is plain to see."

Deshi gave Denchu a warning glare. "Come on Denchu. At least we are all safe." Denchu was confused about the glare, but ignore it. "Alright… (sigh) so what should we do now?" I spoke up to give an opinion. "Nothing to do. But be on our guard." "That's a dumb idea!" Denchu protested. "Think about… we don't know why she's after us. That's one. We don't know who wants us dead. That's two-" I was stopped by Denchu interruption. "That's plain to see! Now I don't know about you… but knowing that… shouldn't we get them before they get us? They know where we live. This person can easily come back. She might be a train assassin for all we know! I say we need defenses." Denchu stated.

"Good plan Denchu. One downfall we don't have the money for no defenses. Unless one of us be on guard all night till mourning. I don't know about you. I like my beauty sleep." Deshi said. "Sure do. I can see the dark circles around your eye." Toya said with a smirk. "Shut up Toya!" said an upset Deshi.

"Why don't we finish this in the morning? It's getting late. And we need the whole group here." I said.

We all agreed that it would be best to wait till morning. So we all dispatched to our rooms. With me and Toya sharing a room together I decided to get to know him a little better.

"So do you have a thing for Deshi?" I asked. "I don't know… do you have a thing for Denchu?" Toya asked the same question. I began to laugh at what he said. "Well I would like to get to know her. So do you have any sibling's?" Toya looked at me. It was silent for a moment, until he responded. "A little sister." Giving a simple reply. "How about you?" "Heh, yeah I do. Nine actually." Toya looked shock when I said that.

"Wow, nine. How's it like?" He asked. "A lot of responsibility. Ever since my mom passed away my dad barely came home." Remembering the day she died. "I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mom too." "Damn. Sorry about the lost. How old was you." "Around eight I think? It's been so long. It still doesn't feel like she's gone." He stated. "Yeah. You're lucky. I can't even remember my mom. After she left, my dad took down all the photos of her in the house. I guess it was too painful to see her only in picture."

Putting on his pajama shirt and pants, Toya took out a picture in the process. Giving the frame portrait to Takeshi with a smile, he began to put on his pants. "That's my little sister Sakura and my Dad. There's only one picture of my mom. It's with my dad and lil sis."

Looking at the picture. He can see the warm welcoming smile's they have. Especially his baby sister. "How old is she?" "Eleven going on twelve." He said. "I like to meet her. Does she look like your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah she does. And my mom was a looker. That's why I have to keep an eye on her." He said while buttoning up his pajama shirt.

Takeshi took one last look before handing it back to Toya. Thinking about his family he let out a gentle smile and said… "Wish I had a picture to show my family. You'll like them. All of them are characters."

**That's all for now. Again sorry for the delay. I'm working on getting back chapter 15 and 16. Starting tomorrow. I'm getting a little sleepy. So farewell until tomorrow, by then I should be done with chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "TheSolderPage" it belongs to the webmasters of the website.**

**Please R&R**


	15. IMORTANT ANNOUNCMENT

Hey guys! Ik long time no see. Well i have good news and bad news.

Bad news; I cant write this story anymore. Lost all thought for this story, dont get me wrong. I have some ideas in my head and when i wrote it out, it turned crappy. So no more chapters for this story

Good news; The story will return! My story Before and After HS, is a prequeal of Soldiers. Once Before and After saga is complete, Soldiers will come back better than before! So dont give up hope, the story will return someday, just not so soon. I will post updates about story Before and After to give you input where i'm at. so that way you know where the story is at for the time being.

I know i made alot of promises about all kinds of new updates and all. Just to let you know i wont make no promises! I will post a new chapter whenever i get the chance to. When the New Soldiers come out i wont make promises on new updates, it just a waste of time of a failed promise, i will feel bad cause i disappointed you (i guess like how im doing now sigh).

I told you guys about a story about Denchu and Deshi past. Just to let you know i'm still in process of the story and it will be out soon! (As soon as my damn computer have full access again!) I will also give an update about when the story will come out, and the title name, so you can be on the look out.

I dont feel that this is a failed fic, just a way to make it better, with better ideas then how the first one was. Also keep in mind the story will still be on MISC SailorMoon xover page side, but the story of Denchu and Deshi past will be on The anime/ manga saliormoon page. Because their will be two or three characters from sailor moon will be in the story.

I think thats all i can say? Not sure...? Okay, if any of you have any questions you can review this or PM me. i will surley respond. Not as fast as i can though, like i siad computer internet acting up. But i will be back to give you updates and all, and a sneak peek of how the new Soldiers will be. See you soon :)


End file.
